Moonlight Booster: The Chaos Legacy
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Welcome to my first story that is more of a typical plotline instead of just random craziness like usal. In this Story/Video Game; you will find out somethings about Moonlight you never knew. Like his weakness to Amy, his intelligence and seriousness, and his dedication to the things that matter most to him. So enjoy and read and review.


**Johnny: This is it, the true story of how Moonlight booster grew up, met Amy and the Sonic heroes, how much he hates his father, and this; this is his pitch for the greatest video game ever.**

**Moonlight: Sega, Ubisoft, Sony; someone, read this and talk to us. Our number is listed under awesomeness.**

**Johnny: but enough talking, here the ultimate guide to this story. (Story mode: Narration; Moonlight, **_Sarah_, M.I.R.A.** Game mode: Johnny**_, Moonlight, Sarah.)_

**(Game mode)**

**(Ads)**

**Hi, I'm Johnny; I'm going to tell you about this game during these segments. These segments are basically what will happen to give you an understanding of the game itself, like what happen, what are the controls, and, in this case, what the menu screen is going to be like and all that jazz.**

**So first is obviously the ads to whoever will sponsor this story; Sega and Sony, I'm looking at you two! So now we are at the title screen. The title screen will start off with Moonlight standing in an empty white background.**

_Hey, programmer; what the hell?_

The title slams down as Moonlight smirks.

_That's Bette- OOF!_

The title screen launches forward and slams into Moonlight as he flies off screen. He appears again and dusts himself off.

_Jerk._

**Now if you wait long enough; Moonlight will start to get mad. A few seconds of not pressing start.**

_Hello? Is anyone out there? Do you not know what the start button looks like?_

**Another few seconds.**

_It says Start; S-T-A-R-T. It looks like a button; a push-able object that triggers another thing. It's like you're an idiot._

**Finally, about four seconds later.**

_What will it take a bad-ass intro? Fine; check this out**.**_

Moonlight garbs the corner of the screen and turns it like a page to reveal a record player playing the original Sonic theme song.

_Seriously? Oh hell no._

Suddenly, Moonlight kicks the record player off the table and breaks it; replacing it with an Ihome playing his bad ass theme song. Moonlight starts doing bad ass poses as the beat plays up.

**Three, two, one; blast off!**

Moonlight is then blasting down green hill zone at practical light speed; blasting Sonic off the zone and into the water as all of Eggman's robots start chasing him now.

**Going faster, playing harder, being better, getting stronger**

**Breaking speeds of sound, light, time, reality; I'm always cooler!**

Moonlight busts into Eggman's base as Amy and Sonic is tied up. He busts out his blue chaos sword and slices up the robots and rescues only Amy as the base explodes. He grabs Amy and tries to kiss her as the scene changes to him kissing his pillow.

**Got crazy on the brain and you on the head.**

**I'm smart as Einstein, yet I should be dead.**

Moonlight blasts forward down Station square and jumps through the air to land in the middle of a concert and starts singing.

**I have a messed up destiny**

**To stop and kill my father;**

**You know what that did to me?**

**Made me crazy; not that it matter.**

**I'm trying to make things right**

**Get down with me**

**And you're asking for a fight**

**Cause I'm really crazy**

**Baby, I'm Moonlight.**

Suddenly, Moonlight watched as Chaos rose from the back and start destroying the concert. Moonlight began glowing as he turned into White the hedgefox and charged him. Then he appeared in the white background as all of his enemies appeared behind him; Eggman, his robot army, Chaos, his dark personalities, and etc. Suddenly the title screen came and crushed them and then shot forward and knocked Moonlight down. He got up and dusted himself off.

**Now we go to the main menu; short description, so don't worry. There's the Moonlight's story of super amazing awesomeness! The game itself. The awesomeness adventure; just like a bunch of side stuff that is like a bonus game. The Multi-levels; games for multiplayers. The game is also a co-op four-player game; cool, huh? Moonlight will then come up and start talking.**

_So, what now?_

**I'll talk more about the other stuff later; for right now just know that this is a four player co-op game. When you get to the main game mode area, Moonlight does this stupid little dance.**

_Oh yeah, you're a smart one. So, you alone, or you awesome enough to have great friends?_

**You choose your number of players and the game begins. For easy writing sake, this is going to be a one player version. So let's hit start.**

_Boo-ya, let's begin awesomeness!_

**(Story mode)**

**Moonlight, Sarah, and M.I.R.A were sitting in black leather chairs straight out of the matrix with the white background surrounding them. Moonlight was in a tux and Sarah and M.I.R.A were in sexy dresses; also, Moonlight was fidgeting with his mic.**

**I just speak into the mic here?**

Duh.

**Oh, okay. Um, so, uh; here do I start?**

_Good question, M.I.R.A?_

Um, how about when we first met? NO, I GOT IT; the Robot! I hated that freaking thing.

**Good idea, okay; here I go. My name is Moonlight Booster.**

_I'm Sarah._

I'm M.I.R.A; I like football and beer; and lots of lots of s-.

_M.I.R.A! Kids might be playing this!_

**Plus, there is no way I'm going to let you pick up dudes in my video game. So yeah, anyway; I figured I'm so awesome that I decided to make my own videogame. Unfortunately, I couldn't do it alone so I asked Sarah and M.I.R.A to help me. So we will be here to explain anything we feel needs to be explained.**

_I'll be handling the controls and aspects and- well, basically I'm the Omochao of the game; but relax, you won't want to kill me during the game unlike the real one._

**I'll be handling my story line and telling you the story of my life as well as throwing in some randomness and destroying the realm of physics and making everything super awesome.**

I'm the awesome one in the group, so I get the best job; I'm the one that's going to be throwing in some helpful hints and awesomeness throughout the game. I'll tell you good ideas about where to find secret treasures; and maybe my phone number, wink, wink.

**_No!_**

Jesus, fine. But I'll also be trolling your gaming ass; so you will want to kill me, unless you want to get together and- OWWW, WHO HIT ME; I'LL KILL YOU!

_Oh shit, run!_

**This is just the first part of the game; the part where young me takes down a bad-ass robot my sister created. This is to give you an insight to what I go through on a daily basis.**

_This also is the beginning of learning the controls of the game; the basis basically._

DIE!

_CRAP!_

**RUN!**

M.I.R.A chases Moonlight and Sarah out of the room as it vanishes. The image was replaced with trees and a beautiful woodland area with cute fuzzy creatures. That all changed when a giant thousand foot tall robot foot landed in the area and walked away. Several kids began chasing the robots; a red skunk, a green fox, two hedgefoxes of different colors, twin black and white cats, an armadillo, and a brown wolf.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap." The blue hedgefox said as he followed the purple one holding a broken remote.

**That's me, Moonlight Robert Booster. You probably can tell that the giant robot of death was my fault by that expression, huh? Oddly enough, you can call this the end of the world… I just call it a Wednesday. The reason I'm talking to you right now is because a friend of mine told me to describe what happens in my life… so yeah.**

**The girl carrying the remote that is supposed to control the robot is my twin sister Twilight Isabella Booster and the red skunk directly behind me is my closest friend Sarah trinity. She is so sweet and awesome. The armadillo trailing the back is my other best friend Gauntlet the Armadillo. The cats are my lovely stalkers Jordon and Samantha York. And finally there is my best friend's girlfriend Lexi Wolfer. Now if you'll excuse me for a second.**

"Moonlight; we have to shut down the robot before it destroys the town." Twilight screamed.

"Well, um; I've got nothing." Moonlight shrugged as Twilight facepalm.

"Look, all we have to do is get up into the robot's manual control booth and shut it down from the inside." Twilight sighed.

"But, how are we going to do that?" Sarah asked.

"When I say we, I mean him." Twilight glared at Moonlight.

"Aw, what; Why me?" Moonlight groaned.

"Because if it wasn't your idea to add an A.I. unit to its software; it wouldn't realized that it's impossible to destroy. THERE'S A REASON I MADE IT STUPID YOU IDIOT!" Twilight screamed as she got bigger and Moonlight got smaller.

"…oh, right." Moonlight squeaked. Then he sighed and took off towards the giant robot of death.

**(Game Mode)**

**This is when you first get to really control Moonlight. There are three different control modes; this I where you get to experience the two main ones; automatic and semi-automatic. In automatic, which is what you start with, you get to sort of control Moonlight. Scenes like this is usually when Moonlight is trying to get to a destination or event and major obstacles pose as a threat; so you just have to avoid obstacles and other things that hinder your process. Mostly, though, automatic mode is usually for when you're doing button combos and to achieve special cut scenes. While in Semi-automatic, you still are in a set course, but you have more controls; running with free will, each one of your powers work when you want them too, etcetera.**

Moonlight began running at high speeds as the camera focused behind him. In the distance you can see the robot as it continued to destroy and throw stuff at Moonlight. On the sides of the game screens were blurred lines of light as Moonlight almost broke the speed of light just to reach the robot.

_Okay, here's how it's going to go; big guy over there is going to lay down some damage towards us and we have to make sure not to get caught in it. So when you see buttons appear on screen, piece of advice… PUSH THE DANG BUTTON!_

As soon as he says this, the robot will fire a missile at a building and huge pieces of debris will rain on you.

The buttons are easy enough; they correspond to Moonlight's regular controls. The first buttons are jump, duck, and blue chaos buttons.

**If you pushed the buttons correctly, you will see Moonlight perform a wicked acrobatic impossible maneuver. However, incorrectly and Moonlight fails and has to start over. Now this is before Moonlight is able to regenerate and come back from the dead thanks to Toon Logic; so if you die in this first level… you're screwed. This continues for a while; Moonlight running, getting closer to the big robot, the big robot blasting stuff and trying to stop Moonlight, and Moonlight doing bad-ass ninja stunts. Eventually you enter a small cut scene and then you have to do one last button combo quickly to open a hatch before you die.**

**(Story Mode)**

"BAD-ASS MODE ENGAGED!" Moonlight screamed as he leapt on the robot foot after the robot almost bombed him; and instead fried his tail. He flipped and hopped under the robots foot and used a blue chaos crow bar to pry open the hatch under the foot of the robot. He hopped in to the hatch as the robot finished his step and almost killed him.

"Moonlight, are you in there yet?" Twilight's static voice emitted from inside Moonlight's tail.

"Loud and clear sis; getting inside was a piece of cake." Moonlight smiled. Suddenly, loud alarms started to go off as trillions of nanobots started to appear by the entrance of the hatch.

"Please tell me you didn't break in and instead used the code I gave you." Twilight said through the walkie talkie.

"Um, say I didn't; worst case scenario?" Moonlight gulped as he walked back wards from the hive.

_As you can tell, this wasn't going to end well for Moonlight. This is where His powers will start to come in to play; his Red, Blue, Purple, Orange, White, Green, Yellow, White, and Black chaos powers as well as his speed._

"Those nanobots you see will dissolve you in a matter of seconds. So, run." Twilight said calmly as Moonlight panicked and took off.

**(Game Mode)**

_Look at me go, I'm so fast. The rule is simple here; just don't let those things touch me. Sometimes you have to use my powers to hold them off and that's okay; just don't use ones that will hurt me in the tight corridor._

**In this part you have to keep ahead of the nanobots in this huge swarm. Best to use your blue, purple, white, yellow, green, and orange chaos powers plus his natural gymnastics ability; for the rest can cause damage to both Moonlight and the swarm. And, don't worry about getting all the nanobots; there are an infinite number of them so just run. Eventually, you'll make it to the top of the robot where the story will progress.**

**(Story mode)**

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!" Moonlight repeated as he slammed the hatch on the evil nanobots as he made it to the control center of the robot. The nanobots began eating the hatch as Moonlight tried to shut down the robot.

"Okay, Moonlight; here's what you have to do-." Twilight began.

"Oh quiet Twi, I know what to do." Moonlight smiled as he cracked his neck and then his fingers. "Let's get hacking." Then he pulled out a blue chaos Bo Staff and beat the control panel senseless. The robot began shutting down and everyone cheered.

**You see, I'm totally in control of every- what, why does it say imminent explo-.**

Suddenly, the robot erupted in a huge explosion that rocked the entire city. Everyone watched as Moonlight flew through the air, howling like Goofy.

"Yea-whoooooooooooooooooooo!" Moonlight screamed as he crashed into his house. Suddenly, his house was crushed by the giant head of the robot and then exploded.

"Well, mom and dad are going to be glad they were on vacation." Twilight said before everyone headed off to save Moonlight.

**This was only the beginning of my awesome adventures. But my real adventure, the only reason you're here for, begins with two words.**

"You're leaving!?" Fifteen year old Moonlight asked his twin Sister Twilight as she stood in front of the interdimensional portal to earth.

**Johnny: Cliff hanger!**

**Moonlight: Yes, this story was a little more on the long side, but it was still awesome; NO?**

**Bobby: Read and review.**


End file.
